


Trust and Affection

by Llama1412



Series: Families of Choice [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e05 Bottled Appetites, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, You could read it non-romantic if you want, post episode, the actual content is pretty gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Yennefer and Jaskier discuss Geralt and trust after Episode 5: Bottled Appetites (also known as "the one with the djinn").
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Families of Choice [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660492
Comments: 8
Kudos: 276





	Trust and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, its been years since I've written anything at all, and suddenly the Witcher is inundating me with ideas??? This is weird. Nice, but weird.
> 
> This fic takes place directly where "Bottled Appetites" left off.

After briefly thinking his best friend was dead, and then inadvertently gawking at Geralt and the witch’s “celebration of life”, Jaskier decided it was time to make camp well away from this crazy town. He checked on Roach, set up nicely in the mayor’s stable - the mayor likely wasn’t aware of this fact, but really, was he even coming back? What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

Roach nearly bit his finger off, but she accepted his bribe of an apple, which was an improvement over some of their interactions. Jaskier headed a short ways out of Rinde and began setting up camp. Sure, he could have asked after a room at the inn, but once Geralt was done, he was more than ready to get out of this town.

A surprisingly long time later, Geralt wandered into camp, clothes slightly disheveled. 

“Have fun?” Jaskier leered at him. “Though, you know, would have been nice if, after the building collapsed with you in it, you gave a shout to your poor worried bard who thought you’d fucking died.”

“Hrmm,” Geralt grunted, which Jaskier chose to interpret as an apology. “Fell asleep. Still tired, though.”

“What, the still-probably-evil-witch didn’t stab you in your sleep? Color me shocked.”

“Hrrm.” Geralt sat next to Jaskier and unceremoniously flopped down so his head rested in Jaskier’s lap.

“Well, hello.” Jaskier shifted his notebook to the other hand so he could run a hand through Geralt’s - surprisingly clean - hair. “Love the way you just assume I’m not going anywhere. Which, I’m not, but only because my lute is already here. Also, if you get all punchy when I rest my lute on your head, we will have a problem.” Having said that, his hand continued to stroke through Geralt’s hair while he hummed potential new melodies.

Lost in contemplating a tricky rhyme, he didn’t notice the aforementioned she-helped-him-so-maybe-not-totally-evil-but-still-absurdly-scary witch making her way into his camp. “So, not just friends, then,” She looked pointedly at Geralt’s head in his lap.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, ‘just friends’. But Geralt doesn’t have many friends.” He shrugged, “sex is sex. It’s enjoyable, sure, but affection? For someone like Geralt, who people are still scared of for some reason? Affection is a form of trust more valuable than sex, if you ask me.”

“I didn’t.” Nonetheless, she sat herself on a convenient boulder Jaskier was relatively certain hadn’t been there a moment ago. “Geralt trusts you.”

“Took the better part of a decade, but yeah. Though, he’s still not a fan of saying ‘friends’, for whatever reason. Not like we’ve known each other for literally half my life or anything.” He tugged lightly on Geralt’s hair and the witcher grumbled in his sleep. “He trusts you too, though, you know. No idea why, since Chireadan said you got them both sentenced to death.”

“You really think your witcher couldn’t find a way out of that? If he couldn’t, he would have deserved the punishment.” The witch - he was pretty sure she’d introduced herself at some point, but his memories from when they first rode into Rinde were mostly a pain-filled haze - looked almost...nervous? He couldn’t be seeing things right. “Why - what makes you say he -” she trailed off, apparently unwilling to say it.

Jaskier huffed. “What is it with you magical folks and a complete inability to admit to trust? Geralt _fell asleep_ next to you, didn’t he? He’s still sleeping now, even while we’re talking. This is the same guy that can hear a monster like 50 yards away and is always on edge because of it. But he’s sleeping. He trusts us to wake him if something happens, or take care of it ourselves. Well, probably more you - I’m just a bard, and most monsters can’t be sung to death, more’s the pity.”

“Oh.” There was a faint frown on her face, but for all Jaskier knew, that was it’s default. Honestly, he really didn’t know anything about her at all.

“So, uh, since Geralt has apparently determined you’re part of this now, and he is absolute shit with names - seriously, I’m 90% sure it took him 9 years to figure out my name, because he literally never used it until then.” He cleared his throat, “so anyway, I’m Jaskier, and I have no idea what your name is.”

He was pretty sure that was an actual smile on her face, even though it looked kind of mean. “Yennefer of Vengerberg.”

“Hi Yennefer. Want to tell me what you think of this so far?” He launched into the first verse of his still-in-progress embellishment of their exploit with the djinn.

Yennefer looked confused when he finished. “That isn’t what happened at all.”

“Sure it is! Just with a little creative flare thrown in! But if you don’t like it, you could always give me your side of the story. While I’m thinking about it, audiences would _love_ a song about the powerful - and very terrifying - sorceress who stages orgies in the mayor’s house.”

She snorted. “Depends how raunchy you make it.”

“Yennefer,” he grinned, ”I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. You still terrifying me though.”

“Good.”


End file.
